Blurry
by oddishh
Summary: After all this time, am I the only one who remembers you? Riku&Xion. Unrequited RiKai if you squint really hard.


_Summary:: After all this time, am I the only one who remembers you? Riku&Xion. Unrequited RiKai if you squint reallly hard._

_Notes:: This pairing has been bouncing around in my head for months now. I've completed Days, and felt the absolute need to write this. I consider Xiku to be my favorite KH pairing now, and I find it to be absolutely beautiful. I spewed this out at 4 AM, so I will definitely go back to edit it later. Feedback is welcome, good or bad._

_Oh, and btw, this contains spoilers for Days. Read with caution._

_None of this is mine except for the plot._

**Blurry**

You are not a person, not in the slightest. You are worth nothing, and have no real purpose. You should be forgotten, because there is really nothing to remember. You, in essence, really **are** nothing.

Or so they say.

We were not so different, you and I. I've never been able to identify with anything in this universe. You, yourself, can't even have a true name. Instead, you're a number, a **number! **Sure, put a pretty spin on it and mix some letters up, and you'll get a semi-decent name; but that doesn't change that you're a _number. . . _an imperfect project.

Imperfect my ass.

I knew about you all along. Practically the moment after you were brought to life, I knew everything about you. You can thank Ansem for that; it's his fault that I suffered anyway. I once knew a replica, but that was of me. He was a perfect one. You might as well call yourself a failure.

Well then, how does a failure blow my mind in such a way?

You're beautiful and perfect in every essence of the word. Your soft, ebony hair; how it stays so perfect and in place is a mystery to me, but attempting to solve it would ruin the mystique that makes you up. Your features, they are delicate and soft with no flaws in sight. Your lips, they are pale, but why should that matter? They are full and form into a flustering pout that makes my blood rush every time I look at them. Your best feature over all of the already heart-stopping ones though, is your eyes. They are such a deep, mesmerizing blue devoid of speckles or rings. They are purely one solid color, the pupils always slightly dilated to make it look like you're on the verge of crying. I love it above everything else.

That night I fought with you opened my eyes, literally. I saw you under the hood, and eyed something so precious and beautiful it couldn't be ignored. You overwhelm me with feelings that shouldn't be there; it's wrong in every way possible.

You're a strong fighter; possibly one of the toughest I've ever encountered. Who knew what you could be capable of if you were out to the test. Although. . . you're petite, fragile, and delicate when held. I didn't expect it when you fell into my arms. Ansem told me you were just like a Nobody; you couldn't feel pain or experience emotion.

If this is so true, then why would you fall into me the way you did?

I was so blind at the time. All I cared about was waking my best friend up, and disregarded everything and everyone else. I ignored feelings I denied were there. How could a creature of darkness like me feel anything? At the time, I was too naive and too wrapped up in something else.

Your death was inevitable, and I thought nothing of it at the time.

Until I began to hear your voice.

The first time was when I fought with Roxas. Your voice was there; encouraging me, guiding me, telling me everything would work out. I began to feel something, and from there, it started to blossom into something much deeper than I could ever imagine.

Sora woke up, but that much was expected, Too many people wanted him awake for him not to. I followed him for months on end, world hopping until he reached the last point. That point was to a place you were all too familiar with: The World That Never Was. That whole time, for all those months, I remembered, and I think I'm the only one who does remember, who WANTS to remember. You're too important to forget.

Your face though, it began to get blurry. I began to lose sight of what you looked like. From your delicate features, to your beautiful eyes. . . it began to wash away like a heart drawn into sand. I fought to remember, to see what you truly looked like without the touch of blur.

It took one Princess to make it all come back to me.

She looked me straight in the eyes when we found each other. Alas, she wanted nothing more than to reunite with her hero and become his princess. Yes, and keep in mind that both she and him are my greatest friends, but there is always that emptiness of being the loner. Though, that's another story.

I put the pixie-cut of ebony hair on her in my mind, along with the perfect blue eyes, and there you were. That's when everything hit home.

I'm in love with you.

At times, Xion, I feel like pulling Roxas out of Sora. I am dying to know if he remembers. I want to know everything that happened to you, and all that you did.

I shouldn't push my luck; he won't remember.

Probably the biggest question going through my mind, though Xion, is why do I remember?

When I was a kid, my mother told me that "if you love something deep enough, it leaves a handprint on your heart forever." I never paid much attention to that until you.

What you left me with is both sweet and bitter at the same time. I have the beautiful memory of you, but at the same time you're gone.

Xion, I won't let myself forget you. I may be the only one who remembers, but at least somebody does. What is love in my heart, regardless of how small it is. . . is all yours.

I am home now, Xion. I never thought I'd be back here. Thanks a lot; all I think of now is you.

_Overwhelming me._

_Suffocating me._

_Smothering me._

Now, for better or worse, you'll never be blurry. You're stuck with me forever, regardless of you existing or not.

A shell just washed up on the beach. It has a star on the end of it.

For me, Xion? I wouldn't doubt it.

It's mine now.

_I'm always with you._


End file.
